Irreplaceable you
by jj87
Summary: Eddie and Jamie have just met and become partners, he thinks she hiding something, she thinks she's made a mistake in trusting him with her secret. Will it all end well? Will romance or friendship be on the cards?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie leaned against his car and sighed heavily, it was his first night tour without Vinne, and one month to the day he had been killed. To top it all off, Renzulli decided today of all days was the day to assign him a new partner, he was not looking forward to it at all. He had gotten used to being on his own, driving around on his own, he had decided he liked being on his own, his father and brother had gone against him and argued that he needed a partner-he needed someone to have his back.

He didn't want a new partner, he didn't want someone to have his back…just look what happened with Vinne, he was a great guy, he didn't deserve to die, he had his whole life ahead of him. Sighing again he stood up off the car, he just wanted to do his job and be left alone, he couldn't worry about someone else, he couldn't go through losing another partner.

Looking down at his watch he scoffed "late already, great impression," he said out loud and kicked a stone across the pavement. His new partner was only roughly three minutes late but he had decided he didn't like this Janko guy already and nothing would change his mind. He didn't need anyone, he didn't need anyone to watch his back, he was a good cop, he could handle himself.

Looking towards the entrance again he huffed "where the hell is this guy?"

Just inside the doorway of the precinct a young woman stood dressed in a NYPD uniform staring out the door looking scared out of her wits "what am I doing?" she muttered to herself. "Why did I do this? What good will come of this? What if he finds us? What if I like it here?"

"No, Eddie," she said "you can do this, we've went through this already, you're nothing like him, you're a good person," she said and squared her shoulders "you're a police officer now, you can do this, think of her, this is all for her…you can do this," she said and walked outside.

Seeing a guy leaning against a car looking extremely pissed off she swallowed hard, he looked like the grumpy type, he looked like he would take your head off in a second 'good' she said to herself 'I can't afford to have any sort of friendship with anyone, I can't risk him finding out anything' she added and walked to him "hey, are you Reagan?"

"Yeah," he muttered and looked up "did you want something?"

"Uh," she said awkwardly "Renzulli told me to come find you…I'm you're new partner."

"Janko?" he asked surprised.

Nodding she held out her hand "Eddie Janko…don't worry," she said at the look on his face "everyone expects a sweaty Hungarian guy when they hear my name."

Nodding Jamie pulled his hand away "who was your last partner?"

"You're my first…just graduated from the academy last week," she replied.

"Great," he sighed "come on then," he added and walked to his side of the car.

…..

At meal time they ate in silence, Jamie didn't want to talk to her and she didn't want to talk to him…the more she talked the more she would give away about herself and that couldn't happen.

"So Janko?" Jamie finally said "what's the scoop on you? Where you from?"

"No scoop," she said and looked away quickly "from Iowa, quiet town," she added quickly.

"That's it?" he chuckled "no parents? Siblings? No stories from being a kid?"

"No," she said quickly "mom died, dad not around, only child, boring childhood."

"Okay," he said slowly as she shifted in her seat "well, I got loads, you can have any one of mine if you want."

"What?" she frowned.

"Two brothers, a sister a dad, a grandpa, a sister-in-law, two nephews and a niece if you want one," he chuckled.

"That's not funny," she said seriously "you should treasure your family," she said and stood up "I gotta pee," she added and hurried off.

"Okay, what was that?" he said out loud as he watched her hurry across the diner.

In the bathroom Eddie leaned her hands against the sink and put her head between them "you gotta stop this Janko, it was a joke, you can't keep doing this, he'll know something is up."

Blowing out a deep breath she threw some water on her face and dried it off "pull yourself together," she said out loud. Making her way back to the table she frowned as the waitress was cleaning the table and Jamie was nowhere to be seen "uh, did you see where my partner went?"

"Sure hun," she said happily "he paid and went outside," she smiled and walked off.

"Thanks," she said and walked outside, spotting him sitting on the hood of the car she walked to him "I'm sorry, can we start again?" she asked.

Staring at her for a minute he held out a milkshake and waited for her take it "anything you wanna talk about?"

"Thanks," she said and sat beside him "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, I didn't mean to be all weird back there, this is all real, it's not training like the academy…it's gonna take me a while to get used to it."

Jamie had softened towards her a bit "you'll be okay once you follow my lead and do exactly what I tell you. It's gonna be hard at first, but if you really want to be here you'll pick it up in no time. Everything you need to know you've learned in the handbook or at the academy, once you follow the rules you'll be just fine," he said and stood up off the car "come on, this is the best time to sweep the park- few deals, few drug addicts-sometimes some crazy people too," he chuckled and climbed into the car.

Eddie watched him climb into the car-he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The next morning Eddie hurried from the locker room in her street clothes "Janko!" Jamie called and jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey," she said as she kept walking.

"Fancy breakfast, on me?" he asked as they exited the precinct.

Eddie stopped abruptly "uh, I'd love to, but there's somewhere I need to be, in like…twenty minutes," she said as she glanced at her watch.

"Okay, rain check then…let me give you a ride?" he asked nodding towards his car.

"Thanks, but I have my own car," she said dangling her keys.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight then," he said as he stepped on to the road.

"Tonight?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," he said slowly "another night tour…did Renzulli not tell you that? You've a week of nights."

"Oh, right…sorry," she said "I'm tired, I forgot…I better go, see ya," she said and hurried to a silver Porsche.

"Wow! That's yours?" Jamie asked wide eyed and walked to it.

"Um, yeah," she replied and watched him run his eyes over every inch of the car.

"Awesome car, where did you get it?" he asked.

"High school graduation gift," she said quickly "sorry Jamie, I really gotta go, I'll see you back here later, and thanks for last night," she added and climbed in.

"Yeah, no worries, see ya later," he said and watched her drive away…something was definitely up with her.

Arriving home Eddie let herself in and dumped her bag "Daniela?" she called and walked into the kitchen "I'm home!"

An older Spanish woman walked into the kitchen "good morning Eddie, how was it?"

"It was okay-scary, but okay," she chuckled "how was she for you?"

"That's great, she's been so good, she's awake since six…I think she's excited," Daniela chuckled.

Eddie chuckled too and took a bite of an apple "Ariana! Almost time to go!"

Little footsteps thumped through the apartment "Edit!" a small blonde girl yelled and hurried to her "you're home! How was it? Did you shoot anyone?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow "no, I did not shoot anyone, and what have I said about calling me that?" She asked sternly.

"Sorry Eddie," she muttered and swung her body from side to side "it's hard to remember sometimes."

Eddie looked at Daniela and sighed, getting down on her knees she pulled her to her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean, you just have to be careful okay?"

"Okay," Ariana nodded "can we go now? I have my stuff all packed."

"Ari, you're going to preschool not on holiday, what did you pack?" Eddie chuckled as she was pulled to her bedroom.

"Just some stuffs I need," she replied.

Eddie pulled her bag to her and pulled out all her toys "one dolly and a pencil case like we agreed okay?"

"Okay," Ariana grumbled "can we go now?"

"Come on, kitten," Eddie said and pulled her up "Daniela, thanks so much, are you okay for another night tonight?"

"Anytime you need me," she smiled and watched them bolt out the door.

….

Over at Frank's house Jamie had had a few hours sleep and decided to pay his grandpa a visit before tour. Sitting lost in thought he jumped when someone smacked him on the head "hey Danny," muttered.

"What's eating you kid?" he asked as he sat beside him. "Where's pops?"

"Gone to get something from the store…Nothing," he replied "did you wrap up that case?"

"Don't give me that," Danny chuckled "I can see it written all over your little baby face…what's on your mind?"

Jamie sighed heavily "I don't know exactly, I got a new partner last night, there's something about her."

"You're new partner is a chick?" Danny chuckled "you got a crush on her already?"

"Not like that," Jamie said quickly "just a few things I've noticed already."

"Like?"

"Like, last night we were on meal and started to ask her questions-where's she's from and all that. All I got was Iowa, small town."

"What's weird about that?" Danny asked.

"That's not all," Jamie said and leaned forward "she said she was an only child, I was joking about giving her one of you if she wanted. She freaked and jumped up saying I shouldn't joke about that, that I should treasure my family before she ran off to the bathroom."

Danny thought for moment "maybe she had got a sibling but they died or something, I wouldn't read too much into it kid, she's new she's only finding her feet-she doesn't know who she can trust yet. I bet in a few weeks times you'll be best pals."

"Yeah, maybe," Jamie replied "but this morning I caught her on the way out, she was all awkward and said she had somewhere to be, she couldn't wait to get away."

"Who doesn't bolt out of that place after a twelve hour tour?" Danny chucked. "Look, Jamie," he said scooting closer to him "you don't know her, you don't know what she had to hurry off for. She could have kids at home to get to school, she could have a husband waiting for her to get in so he can go to work."

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that before…but she said she had no one, it was just her."

"Are you in love with her or something?" Danny asked "seriously, you're reading way too much into this…change the topic," he said and stood up. "if there's something going on with her I'm sure she'll tell you when she wants you to know."

"Alright," Jamie nodded and stood up "I am reading too much into it, I only met her last night, she could have anything going on."

"Exactly, now shut up, and get gramps to make us his pancakes," Danny chuckled "you're his favourite, he'll make them for you."

"I'm not his favourite, you are," Jamie laughed, his new partner forgotten for now.

* * *

Later that night Eddie was trying to get out of her apartment but Ariana was making it difficult. she held onto the door and sighed "Ariana, I'm going to be late for work, you have to let go."

"I don't want you to go!" she sobbed as she gripped her leg tighter "I want you stay here with me!"

"You're tired after your big day, you need to go to bed sweetie, Daniela will read you a story."

"I don't want her! I want you!" she screamed as she kicked and screamed on the floor.

"Eddie, just go, she'll calm down soon," Daniela said as she pried her fingers from Eddie's leg and lifted her up, dodging her flaying limbs.

Eddie blew out a breath, she felt so guilty "maybe I should just call in."

"No you won't, she's tired and cranky, that's all it is…go!" Daniela called as she carried Ariana into her bedroom.

Eddie ran the last few block and skidded into the locker room, changing quickly she ran out to the lot to find Jamie "sorry," she panted as she found him writing in his notebook "my car wouldn't start," she lied "didn't have your number to let you know."

Jamie watched her hunched over trying to control her breathing "so you ran all the way here?"

"Yeah," she said and stood up straight.

"Why didn't you just call the precinct, I could have gotten your uniform and picked you up," he said as they climbed into the car.

"I'll remember that the next time," she said and climbed in beside him.

"That's two days in a row you've been late Janko, don't let it happen again, bosses frown upon that," he said and held out his hand "phone?" he asked.

"For?" she asked as she looked at his hand.

"So I can save my number and cover you if you're late again," he replied.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said and handed him her phone "I really am sorry Jamie, it won't happen again."

"I'll let it slide this time," he chuckled and started up the car "have you decided on the rain check breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh, not yet, I'm pretty booked out once tour ends."

Thinking about what Danny said he looked over at her "kids? I mean it's okay if you have kids and you need to get home to get them to school…we could go after that."

"What?" she said horrified "he knows! He knows! "What do you know? Who have you been asking about me?"

Jamie stared at her for a minute before he pulled into the side of the road and turned off the engine "what the hell is your problem?" He asked angrily.

Eddie was shaking, her heart was racing…this was why getting a job was a bad idea "I-I-I," she stuttered.

Jamie noticed her shaking body and her sweating forehead…something definitely wasn't right here, she looks scared out of her mind. Climbing out he walked to her side and pulled her door open, leaning over her he unclipped her belt and pulled her out. Sitting her on the hood he put both hands on her shoulders "just breath, calm down," he said softly.

"I-I-I…I'm sorry," she panted out.

"It's okay," he said as he rubbed her arms "just calm down, nice deep breaths, it's okay, everything is gonna be okay."

….

A few minutes later Eddie had relaxed and opened her eyes, seeing Jamie's arm wrapped around her she pushed him away quickly and stood up off the hood "I'm fine now…thanks," she said and hurried back to the car.

Jamie watched her and frowned, what the hell was going on here? She was acting too weird and freaked out. Walking to his side he climbed in and looked over at her "has this happened before?"

"Yes," she sighed deciding not to lie and looked over at him "I suffer-sometimes-very rarely, with stress and anxiety. Normally I can control it," she said and looked down at her hands like she was ashamed to admit it. "I haven't had one like that in about five years," she muttered.

"Does anyone know? Anyone at the academy? Anyone at the precinct?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked still looking down at her hands.

"Because you shouldn't have graduated at all if they knew," Jamie replied a little pissed "so you didn't tell them at all? No one?"

"No one," she whimpered and looked over at him "I can control it, I swear I can, today was just a bad day, any other situation I can control it. I will have your back, I can do my job," she sniffed "Jamie, please, don't tell anyone, I really really need this job."

"Eddie," he sighed "if you suffer with something like that a high risk job is not the place for you to be."

Eddie hung her head "I'm not doing it for me," she muttered.

"What?" he asked leaning closer.

"Nothing, you're right…I'll speak to Renzulli later."

"Eddie, I'm not saying this to be nasty or mean or anything," he said softly "but you could end up getting yourself or someone else killed, you could cause more harm than good…you have to understand that?"

"I know," she sighed and looked out the window "just let me finish this tour."

Jamie looked over at her and watched her swipe at her face "if there's anything I can do just ask," he said-feeling quite guilty "I could put a word in with Renzulli, maybe you could stay at the precinct or something."

"Thanks," she mumbled and straightened up in her seat "but we both know that won't happen," she added and went back to staring out the window.

What had she done? Why did she flip like that? Why did she tell him anything? Why didn't she just lie! Closing her eyes tight she cursed herself, she had just settled here, Ariana had just settled here, she didn't want to have to pack up and move again.

* * *

After tour, Eddie sat alone in the locker rooms looking down at the uniform she had gotten to wear just twice, sighing she threw it into her locker. Why did she think she could do this? Why did she think she could have a normal life? Sniffing she caught a tear that rolled down her cheek and wiped it away, she looked towards the door to see Jamie watching her with a look of concern on his face "don't worry, I'm still here, I'm going to see him now," she said and closed her locker.

Jamie pushed himself off the door and closed it behind him, walking to the bench he sat down beside her "you don't need to go see him," he said and looked over at her "it's not for me to force you into, it's none of my business, if you feel you can do this then I'll back you all the way, I'll have your back."

Eddie nodded and looked down at her hands "thanks," she replied "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in this position, if you want to tell Renzulli what happened go right ahead."

Jamie stood up "I'm not going to see Renzulli and neither are you, what you did last night is enough for me to know you can do your job. If you ever want to talk about anything I want you to call me."

"Won't your girlfriend have something to say about another woman calling you?" she asked curiously.

Jamie shifted uncomfortably "uh, no…she left," he said wondering why he told her that when it took him two weeks to tell his family.

"Oh…sorry," she said awkwardly "I just heard some of the guys mention you were engaged the other day."

"It's okay," he replied "she's gone, I'm, good…see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" she frowned "not tonight?"

Jamie chuckled and walked back to her "did Sarge not go through shifts with you?"

"Uh no, he just said four twelve hour tours, one eight hour and two days off," she replied looking really confused. "I assumed we'd be nights Monday to Friday."

"No," he chuckled and sat beside her "Monday, Tuesday, eight to eight, Wednesday we're off, Thursday and Friday eight to eight, Saturday eight to five, then off Sunday."

"So let me get this straight," Eddie said and stood up so "we'll be off Wednesday and Sunday, a short tour Saturday and the other four twelve hour?"

"That's just nights," Jamie chuckled as he pulled the door open for her.

"So days are?" she frowned.

"Depends, we could get Monday to Friday or we could have to work a Sunday and have a Monday off…it rotates. You should have gotten a months roster when you met with Renzulli."

"Uh, you mean the thing that looks like a calendar sheet?"

Jamie laughed again "that's it, call me later and I'll bring you for a drink and go through everything with you," he said and climbed into his car.

"Jamie! I can't go! Jamie!" she yelled as he pulled away "damn it!" she yelled.

….

Later that evening Eddie paced her living room, she hadn't called Jamie and he hadn't her number to call her, huffing she dropped onto the sofa. "Something wrong?" Daniela asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"My partner asked me to go for a drink and he went before I could say I couldn't go, I just don't want him to think I didn't want to go."

"Why can't you go?" Daniela asked.

"Apart from Ariana freaking, you know why I can't go," Eddie sighed.

"Oh no," Daniela deadpanned "you'll make a friend and have a social life…how terrible," she said giving her a look.

Eddie looked over at her "it's not just that, you know what I've been through, I can't risk getting close to anyone, what if he finds me? What if I let someone in and they get hurt? What if I lead him right to her?

Daniela walked to her "Eddie, you've given up your life for the last three years for that little girl. Agent Holden has advised you to go on as normal, have a normal life, job, friends…a boyfriend. I know you're scared but you can't let him win, he won't find you here, he never knew about me…please call your friend," she said and walked off.

Eddie watched her go "what if I screw it all up?" she blurted out.

"That's life," she said and walked back to her "Eddie, I promised that I would do what I could to help you and Ariana, I got you this apartment, I got you into the academy, I got you placed with the Commissioners son…you gotta give me something back. I can't hold your hand forever."

"And I really appreciated all of this Daniela, really, I do," Eddie said and stepped closer to her…I just can't risk it, you heard Holden, he could resurface after Illinois."

"Chicago was bad, I'll admit that, but you got away with Ariana, there is no trace of you anywhere…you need to start living again Eddie."

Groaning Eddie flopped onto the sofa "what if I get drunk and start babbling or whining and tell him everything?"

"Would that be so bad?" Daniela asked.

"I just met him, he'll think I'm crazy-he already thinks I'm crazy."

Daniela chuckled and stood up "and he still wants to be around you…call him, I'll stay the night."

Eddie waited a few moments and grabbed her phone, pulling up his number she hovered over his name for a few moments before she pressed call. Biting on her lip she closed her eyes as it rang "Jamie? Hey, It's Eddie…Janko," she added.

"I know who you are," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly "uh, anyway, I can go for a drink if you're still up for it."

"Cool, I'll meet you at the Bridge inn in half an hour?"

"Half an hour," she replied "I'll see you then," she added and hung up.

* * *

A while later Eddie had relaxed a little and was actually having a good time "wait, so he broke the car window, threw the bat at you and blamed you when your mom came out?"

"Yeah," Jamie laughed "I was the youngest so my two brothers always blamed me on stuff they did."

"I always wanted to be a part of a big family," she said. "Then my mom died and it was just me, alone, left to find my own way."

"What age where you?" Jamie asked curiously.

Eddie sighed and looked into her glass, Ariana had been not even one when their mother had died. "Nineteen," she said and looked over at him "it was really hard, my mom was like my best friend, we did everything together. Then she got sick and that was it, she faded fast."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said scooting closer to her "my mom was sick too, it took her over in a matter of weeks, she was gone before we knew it."

"I'm sorry," she said and looked over at him "must have been hard for you losing your brother too."

"It was," he nodded "it broke my mom altogether, my dad was too but he tried his best to hide it."

Eddie nodded "so that's why you left law school and became a cop? Because of your brother?"

"Yes and no," he shrugged "I don't know, I did the law school thing and my mom and sister were delighted. Danny and Joe would give me hell because I didn't want to be a cop, it wasn't until Joe died that I realised I was so down, I hated being there, I hated doing any of it, he gave me the push I needed…why did you become a cop, what did you do before you decided to go to the academy?"

"Don't laugh," she chuckled "I worked in a beauty parlour in Chicago for about a year, god I hated it."

"Chicago?" he frowned "I thought you said you were from Iowa?"

"I am," she nodded cursing herself "after my mom, I did a bit of travelling until I landed there, made a few good friends and decided to stay.

And then you ended up here," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she laughed "I got sick of the place, the parlour, my apartment over a Chinese restaurant, the constant blinking light outside my bedroom window from the nightclub across the street."

"And New York is so much better," he laughed.

"You don't get it," she said "I like this place, I love the hustle and bustle, it's for me, I can feel it," she laughed.

"Okay, someone's had enough, time to get you home," he chuckled and gabbed her coat "I'll walk you."

"Yeah, you're right," she chuckled as she slid on her coat "but I'll be okay on my own."

"I'm not letting you walk home alone…out," he said and nudged her out the door.

….

They walked in silence side by side, Jamie looking at his feet while Eddie looked at the sky. Eddie stopped and pointed down a side street "uh, I'm just down there, I'll be okay from here"

Jamie looked down the dark alley way "are you sure? I can walk you to your door….this place looks a bit dodgy."

"Jamie, I've been living here for almost a year, I know it looks like a rough spot but nothing has ever happened to me."

"I didn't mean that," he said quickly "I just meant, you can never be too careful."

"I know what you meant," she said and stepped closer to him "but I'll be okay, thank you for making me come out, I actually had a good time," she chuckled. "Thanks for going through the hours and everything else with me, now I know what I'm doing." Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek "and thank you for trusting me last night," she said and stepped back.

"Don't mention it, you handled the situation, you earned my trust," he said and shoved his hands into his pocket "night partner," he smiled.

"Night," she smiled and walked on "you don't need to watch me you know!" she called back.

"Just so I know you got in safe!" he called after her.

"Keys!" she called dangling them as she took some steps to an apartment block "in door! Night Reagan!" she called and slipped inside.

"Night!" he chuckled and started to walk, turns out he didn't live too far from her-maybe, six blocks and one street over.

He was happy she had decided to come out, he got to know her better, she seemed okay, and she was a bit of fun, but he still had this nagging feeling she was hiding something. Shrugging it off he crossed the street and put it to the back of his mind. Danny was right, he'd only just met the girl, if she wanted him to know she would have told him.

Eddie kicked off her shoes and walked to the sofa "Daniela," she whispered and shook her a little "I'm home, you can head off now or you can take Ariana's bed and I'll put her in with me."

"I'll head off home, did you have a good time?" she asked as she sat up.

"Yeah," she smiled "it was good, I got to know him a bit better, he insisted on walking me home too," she chuckled. "I like this guy, I think we're gonna be really good friends…night, and thank you!" she called as she walked to her room.

Daniela smiled as she pulled on her coat, it was good to see her smile like that again. Glancing around she took one last peek at Ariana and slipped out the front door.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed that, lots to come,** **see you soon JJ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

A month had gone by and Eddie felt like things were going well with Jamie, she had learned to read him, she had learned to let him cool off if he was mad, she had also learned he was very protective of his partners.

Rolling out of her bed she got dressed and tiptoed to the kitchen and clicked on the pot, Ariana had stopped pulling out of when she left and had settled in preschool. She was tired a lot more than usual, she was sleeping later and getting crankier a lot earlier than she normally would.

She had never really known their mother, all she had was Eddie, she was constantly moved around, placed in different childcare, met so many new friends of Eddie's. Eddie tried to understand what it was like for Ariana to make a little friend, then a few days later be taken her away from that friend and the place she was only starting to get used to.

Sighing as she thought about the amount of times they'd had to move, thank god for Daniela-her moms oldest friend that had moved to New York with her new husband way back when, Her dad had never the chance to meet her nor did he ever visit with her mom. If she hadn't bumped into her fleeing one night she had no idea where they'd be.

She looked to the door as it opened "morning," she smiled as Daniela appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, is Ariana not up yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, she was a little unsettled last night, I think it's because she was in preschool all week then had the weekend off," Eddie replied.

"Poor little pet, she's still getting used to it, you get yourself off to work. I'll get her up and to school."

Eddie nodded "are you sure you don't mind doing this for me Daniela? I mean, every day, is that not too much for you? I could always look into an agency sitter."

"We've had this conversation before Eddie, I'm an old woman, my kids are grown and have moved on, my Arthur is gone, I have no job…I like looking after her."

"Well then at least let me pay you?" she asked.

"No," Daniela said looking at her like she had just insulted her "I will not take a penny from you, I don't want anything from you except to go out and live a normal life."

Eddie walked to her and hugged her "I love you you know, I'd be so lost without you. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me," she whimpered.

"Yes," she said and patted her back "now stop blubbering on my shirt and go to work already," she chuckled and stepped back.

Eddie chuckled and grabbed her bag "I'll be home by six thirty," she said and slipped out.

"No rush back if a certain handsome partner asks you out for a drink!" she called after her.

Eddie stuck her back in the door "we're just partners and friends," she said and closed the door.

"Yeah, and I'm the next president," she chuckled.

…..

Later at work Eddie emerged from the first aid room rubbing her neck "Eddie," Jamie said and jumped up "are you okay? What did she say?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she groaned "just a little stiff in the neck area."

"You shouldn't have tackled him like that," he said "he was way too big."

"Would you rather I let him beat the crap out of you some more?" she asked.

"I would have got him eventually," he chuckled.

"How's your eye?" she asked stepping closer to him "looks sore," she added as she ran her fingers under the stitches.

Jamie got a strange feeling as soon as she touched him, staring at her he felt his stomach flutter "uh, okay," he said once he copped she was staring back at him.

Eddie too was getting a feeling in her stomach, she still hadn't removed her hand from his face. Clearing her throat she stepped back "so we're both okay to do reports and get back on the street?"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly "I'm gonna go change my shirt, I'll meet you at your desk," he said and walked off.

A few minutes later he joined her and dropped into his chair "done?" he asked a she stared into space.

"Uh, no," she said slowly "I've never filled out one of these…I don't know what some of it means," she said and shifted her gaze away from him, she felt so stupid.

Instead of making a big deal out of if Jamie stood up and walked around to her and leaned over her to see what she'd left blank. "Attending officer is you, ranking officer is me, code is ten-thirty-four, assault of a police officer and it ended with a code ten-ninety-two, arrest…identification code is just your badge number."

Eddie was too busy sweating, he smelled so good, he was so close-too close "thanks," she breathed out and jumped forward to fill in the blanks.

Jamie watched her shift uncomfortably in her chair and chuckled to himself "are you in a rush home?" he asked and sat on her desk "we deserve a drink after today."

"What? Drink?" she asked all frazzled.

"Yes Janko, you know, we go to a bar and have a drink…in a glass, foamy beer?" he teased.

"Funny," she said sarcastically and stood up "I need the bathroom," she said and hurried off.

"That was painful to watch," Danny said stepping up beside him as he watched her hurry away.

"What?" he asked and turned around "what are you doing here Danny?"

"Hello little brother," he chuckled "she's got it bad for you," he added.

"No she doesn't, she's my partner that's all," Jamie huffed "now go away."

Danny chuckled again and stood up "she was almost drooling when you leaned over her, I saw the whole thing…why do you think she bolted off? See ya," he chuckled as she walked back. "Janko," he smirked as he walked by.

Eddie frowned and looked after him "do I know him?"

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot, it's just my brother, you've only met him once, come on," Jamie said and hurried off to the car.

* * *

Eddie paced outside the men's locker room after shift, she had called Daniela who had convinced her to go with him and now here she was.

She looked towards the door as it opened and sighed when it wasn't Jamie that had come out "hey, is Reagan still in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was nearly ready when I left."

"Thanks," she nodded and waked to wait in the chairs "this is a really bad idea," she whined.

Jamie walked out and spotted her "Janko, I thought you were gone."

"Thought we were going for a drink?" she asked panicking a little…maybe he was joking.

"You never answered me so I thought it was a no…sorry, I wouldn't have kept you waiting if I'd known you were out here," he replied.

"It's okay…do you still want to go? Because if you've made other plans that's totally okay," she rambled.

"I didn't," he chuckled "come on then," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder "all the good seats will be gone."

Eddie was too busy with that feeling in her stomach as soon as he touched her 'damn!' she said to herself 'this is so a bad idea!'

"Better than I thought," he chuckled as he moved the balls back into place on the pool table.

"Not just a pretty face," she chuckled "hey, do you want a shot?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Just one, we've another early tour tomorrow don't forget," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hand and made her way to the bar.

Coming back from the bar a few minutes later she placed a tray down "I said one Eddie," he chuckled.

"So," she said and slid two beers off the tray followed by four shots "they're tiny, there's like, half in each one so two make a full one," she giggled and slid the tray back on the bar.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he teased.

"Yes Jamie, I'm trying to get you drunk so I can seduce you," she teased back.

"And you think two shots will do it?" he laughed.

"We'll see," she giggled as she held one out to him.

"Did you put something in this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," she smirked and downed hers.

Handing him the next one she smirked again "what?" she said innocently.

"I don't trust you," he said narrowing his eyes as he looked at the second shot.

"Fine, you big baby," she said and switched them "now I'll just have to go home and seduce myself," she said without thinking and downed it.

Jamie bust out laughing and did his own shot "if that's what you're into," he laughed.

Copping what she said she dropped her face into her hands and groaned "I think it's time I went home, I've clearly had enough."

Jamie chuckled again and grabbed his coat "come on, I'll walk you."

…

Along the walk Eddie groaned "why didn't I bring my bag," she whined a she looked at her purse keys and phone in her hand.

"Here, give me something till your home," he said and held out his hand.

"Thanks," she said and handed him her purse and keys "I always do this but I normally have pockets…decided to wear leggings today instead," she huffed.

Jamie chuckled and slipped them into his pocket "any plans the weekend?" he asked as they walked another bit.

"No, just giving my apartment a good clean," she chuckled "you?"

"Not really, I was to go out Saturday night but all my ex's friends are going to be there, I'm not in the mood to get glared at all night."

Eddie stopped and turned to face him "why? She left you, she left the country, why is that your fault?"

"Well according to them it was my fault, she took the job in London because I wasn't the guy she started dating and she couldn't love a cop."

"What a load of bull!" Eddie said angrily "it's her problem she didn't want to be a cops wife! If she loved you at all it wouldn't have mattered!" she ranted. "She should have loved you for who you are and not what you do…some women drive me crazy, they don't know a good thing when they have it. I'll go with you and give them a piece of my mind."

Jamie stood staring at her wide eyed "okay," he drawled.

"Sorry," she huffed "I just don't understand how someone can love you then all of a sudden not love you…less of my babbling, I'm home now," she chuckled as she stopped at her side street, she still hadn't let him walk her any further.

Jamie nodded and moved closer to her "night Eddie, I'll see you in the morning," he said and went to kiss her on the cheek.

"And another thing," she said and turned to face him, she froze when his lips caught hers.

"Sorry," he said and stepped back "I was going for your cheek, you weren't paying attention," he added awkwardly.

Eddie stared at him as her heart beat out of her chest, taking a step closer to him she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Pulling back a little she looked up at him waiting for him to make the next move.

Jamie stared down at her, slowly leaning in he never broke eye contact and kissed her slowly.

As the kiss heated up he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him harder and slipped her tongue into his mouth, this was heaven, he was such a good kisser. Tangling her hand into his hair she moved as close as she could, she never wanted him to stop.

No sooner had she thought that he had pulled back, sighing heavily he rested his forehead against hers-still holding her close "you should get inside, we've an early tour tomorrow."

"Um, okay," she breathed but didn't move.

Leaning in he kissed her again and stepped back "night Eddie," he said and waited for her to walk.

"Night," she smiled and walked through the street afraid to look back.

* * *

Getting to her door Eddie looked down at her phone "damn it!" she yelled as she remembered Jamie had her keys and purse.

Daniela pulled the door open "what's with the yelling?"

"I forgot Jamie had my keys and my purse, I never got them back off him," she groaned.

"So you'll get them tomorrow," she said and pulled her inside "Ariana is just gone back down, she's been up twice with her tummy, now you're home I am going to go home myself, I'm exhausted, I just want my own bed."

"Thanks Daniela, I'll see you in the morning, be careful walking across" she yawned.

Daniela pulled on her coat and opened the door "I think I'll be okay," she chuckled "get some sleep, I'll be back at the same time," she said and slipped out.

Eddie filled a glass of water and dropped into a chair what the hell had she done? Why had she kissed him? Why didn't she leave it when he apologised the first time. Groaning loudly she dropped her head onto the table…she could never go back to work, why did he have to be so damn hot?

"Eddie?" Ariana sniffed "my tummy hurts."

"Ari, please go back to bed, it will stop once you get some sleep, you just ate too much candy."

Ariana threw herself on the floor and started thrashing about screaming and wailing. Eddie jumped up and marched to her "Ariana stop that right now! It's late! People are asleep!" she hissed.

Looking at the door as someone knocked she groaned "see? Miss Tisdale I bet," she huffed and walked to the door. "I'm so sorry Miss Tisdale," she said as she pulled it open "she's not well, she's just being a bit dramatic," she said and looked up…her eyes going wide.

Jamie stood staring at the screaming child rolling about the floor "uh, I forgot to give these back," he said holding out her keys "…is she okay?" he asked looking down at Ariana.

Eddie blew out a breath and glared down at her "she won't be when I'm finished with her," she muttered and took her stuff from him "thanks…come in then," she said and stepped back.

Jamie stepped in and closed the door "what's wrong with her?"

"She has a pain in her stomach so naturally she throws herself on the floor and starts screaming like a banshee and throwing herself around…Ariana, someone is here, will you please get up."

Ariana lifted her head and studied Jamie "who are you?" she asked getting up onto her knees.

"Jamie…your mom's friend from work," he said awkwardly.

Eddie's eyes went wide, before she had a chance to explain Ariana jumped up "she's not my mommy silly," she giggled.

"Okay then…what's the matter with you? Tummy ache?"

"Yeah," she nodded "it hurts," she whimpered.

"I got a little trick for that…wanna see?" After her nod he walked to her and held out his arms. Waiting for her to climb up he walked to the sofa and sat back with her and started to rub circles on her stomach gently "better?" he asked.

Nodding against him she snuggled deeper into him and started to close her eyes.

…..

A while later Jamie carried her to her room and placed her in her bed, walking back to the kitchen he found Eddie sitting at the table looking into a cup. Seeing there was one for him he sat down "wanna talk about it?" he asked after a minute.

"Not really," she sighed.

Jamie placed his hand on hers "you can trust me Eddie, you can talk to me about anything."

"I just met you a few week ago," she said and pulled her hand away and stood up "trusting you to have my back on the job is one thing. To trust you with this…she's my life Jamie, I can't trust anyone with this, please don't tell anyone about her," she begged "please?"

"Hey, calm down," he said and stood up "Eddie you've got something going on here, you can trust me, let me help you?"

Eddie moved away from him when he put his hand out towards her "I can't trust anyone, it's always been that way," she said and pulled the door open.

Jamie sighed heavily and grabbed his coat "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you can trust me Eddie, I need you to believe that…I won't push you, you come to me whenever you're ready, see you tomorrow," he added and left her alone.

With Eddie playing on his mind Jamie found himself at his dads house, letting himself in he found Frank sitting in the kitchen "hey dad," he sighed and dropped into a chair.

"Bit late for a visit don't you think?" Frank asked as he got them both a drink.

"Sorry, I've something on my mind and walked here instead of home."

Frank slid him a glass and sat back down "wanna talk about it?"

Jamie sighed and sat back in his seat "it's my new partner, she has something going on, she won't let me help her, she won't trust anyone."

Frank sat studying his youngest, he knew all about Janko and the circumstances around her, but he could never repeat it. "Just be patient with her, I'm sure once she's figured it out she'll come to you."

Jamie sighed again "I just want to help her, I don't care what she's done, I just want to help her, she looks so scared half the time."

Frank drained his glass and stood up "unfortunately all you can do now son is keep an eye on her and make sure she knows you're there for her…why don't you take your old room for the night," he suggested.

"Yeah, thanks dad, night, and thanks for listening to me," he replied. Waiting for Frank to go upstairs he pulled out his phone and called her "hey Eddie it's me," he said when it went to mail "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay…and to let you know I'm here whatever you need…call me back," he said and hung up.

* * *

The next morning Eddie dragged herself into the kitchen, she had barely any sleep last night, apart from Ariana being up and down all night her stomach was doing flips over Jamie. How did she react with him in work? She kissed him, he kissed her, he saw Ariana, he knows something is going on. She looked to her door as a tap came to it, frowning she stood up and walked to it Daniela had a key, she wouldn't knock "who is it?" she called.

"It's me," Jamie called back.

Sighing and groaning she pulled the door open "what are you doing here this early? What are you doing here full stop?" she snapped and stalked back to the table.

Jamie closed the door and walked to the table "I couldn't sleep, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," she grumbled and stood up "I told you I can't trust you, it's none of your business, you're my partner at work that's all!" she yelled. "We're not friends, we're not buddies, you stay out of my private life and don't come here again!"

Jamie sighed and stood up "Eddie," he started.

"Just go!" she screamed.

Walking to her he put his hands on her shoulders "I told you I wouldn't push you on that, I'm here to talk about what happened with us last night, before we got to work."

"Oh," she said slowly and looked down at the floor "guess I'll make coffee then," she added and hurried away from him.

Chuckling he walked to the table and sat down "I really like this place, it's nice and cosy but with plenty of space."

Eddie shrugged and walked back to him with a cup "it's not much but we like it, what's the point in wasting money on a big fancy apartment when we're barely here?" she asked and sat down.

"True," Jamie nodded "after Sid and I went our separate ways I didn't know if I should move back with my dad and save or just get a one bed for myself."

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"I ran it by my dad, he said I should buy instead of renting again at my age."

"Easy if you have money," Eddie replied.

"I had some savings, my dad gave me my inheritance from my mom too, Sid and I halved the money we got back from the wedding vendors," Jamie replied.

"Did you buy already?" she asked curiously.

"Yep," he nodded "closed on a big spacious two bed last week."

"Jamie that's great, congrats," she smiled.

"Thanks…can we talk about last night," he asked.

…..

Eddie groaned and dropped her head onto the table "I guess we better…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I'd like to blame the alcohol but I wasn't even that drunk. I know it was stupid, and we work together, and I've made things awkward with us."

"Eddie, it wasn't just you, you kissed me and gave me an opportunity to pull away and I didn't, we just need to make sure it never happens again, we can't afford to get into anything and work together. It's a bad idea for many reasons, anything could go wrong."

"It's okay," she chuckled "I understand, I'm sorry, last night was fun and I like being with you, it's been so long since I've been near a guy never mind having a date…I'm sorry, I got carried away, I know this can't happen, I don't expect anything else to happen either-just so we're clear on that."

"So can I be you're buddy then?" he asked.

"I suppose so," she chuckled "but we'll just say friend."

"Okay, friend it is…how is Ariana after last night?" he asked.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably "um, she didn't wake again after you left, I checked on her a while ago and she was fine."

"Want me to lay off all talk of her?" he asked "just until you're more comfortable with me knowing about her?"

Eddie sighed "I'm sorry Jamie, I just have walls up so high when it comes to her, I can't have anyone know about her."

"It's alright, I understand, I'll respect that…do you want to get breakfast before we start tour?" he asked.

Eddie glanced at the clock on the wall "sure, Daniela should be here any minute now," she said and stood up "I'll get dressed now so we can leave once she gets here."

A few minutes later Jamie looked up as the front door opened "hi," he said as an older woman looked back at him.

"Morning," she said and put her bags on the counter "you must be the handsome Jamie she's always on about," she said and walked to him "I'm Daniela, I look after Ariana while Eddie Is at work, I'm a friend of her mothers."

Jamie shook her hand "I don't know about handsome but yes, I'm Jamie," he chucked "and that's very nice of you to look after Ariana."

"Hey Daniela," Eddie said coming from her room "she's fine now, she's not awake yet but she should be okay for you…we're gonna head, I'll see you after work," she smiled and shoved Jamie out the door before she could say anything else.

"Bye, have a nice day, great to finally meet you Jamie!" she called after them.

"Yeah, you too!" Jamie called back as Eddie pushed him down the steps.

* * *

A while later they had changed and were just puling away in their patrol when Jamie glanced at her a few times "what?" she asked "did Daniela say something to you?"

"Did you tell her I was handsome?" he smirked as they rounded the corner.

"No!" she shrieked "she asked me about you and I said you were a nice guy with a big heart that happened to be good looking," she said and looked out the window.

"Just good looking?" he pouted.

"Fine, you're gorgeous but she settled for handsome," she said before she realised "damn it!" she yelled and closed her eyes "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay Janko," he chucked and slapped her knee "you're pretty hot too."

"Jamie!" she shrieked as her cheeks lit up further.

"What?" he chuckled "take the compliment, you are hot-or if you'd prefer the term beautiful."

"Stop it," she said trying to hide her smile.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, he was happy they were back on track "so," he said changing the subject "are you gonna go out tonight since we're off tomorrow?"

"Nah," she replied "Friday nights are reserved for a bit of me and Ariana time…you?"

"Nah, I get the keys to my new place Monday so I'm gonna start packing up my stuff now and see what I don't want anymore."

"I can give you hand if you like," she offered "Ari, goes to bed early enough and I'm left watching a cartoon by myself," she chuckled.

Jamie chuckled too "sounds like a wild night."

"After last night she won't be getting any candy, she had way too much in preschool yesterday, she had a party for someone…she probably won't even want to watch a movie with me after today, she gets tired earlier now she's kept busy all day. "

"Alright then," he nodded "you call me later and let me know, If you do come over I'll get us a take away."

"Ooh, feeding me too?" she chuckled "you really are a nice guy."

"I try," he replied and listen to the radio as a call came in "guess we better get to work," he said and flipped on the sirens.

"There!" Eddie called as they spotted two guys fighting in the street.

"No heroics Janko!" he called as they jumped out of the car "just use your mouth and Taser if you need to."

"Got it!" she called back "hey! Break it up!" she yelled as they rushed forward.

"Eddie watch out!" Jamie yelled as one of the men threw a bottle her way.

Eddie dodged it and ran at him, grabbing him she pinned his arm behind his back and dragged him to the hood of the car "I got him! You get the other guy!" she called as she cuffed him.

Jamie quickly cuffed the other one who was now standing watching what was happening with Eddie, and watched her put him in the car…she was awesome….but he couldn't go there-no matter how much he was drawn to her.

…..

Later that evening Eddie looked down at Ariana to find her asleep, looking at the clock she chuckled to see it wasn't even eight yet. Sighing she looked back to the tv and tried not to think about Jamie and his offer, she couldn't go there, no matter how much she wanted him. She needed him as a friend and partner and that's all. She needed to focus on her job and Ariana and her job-and that's all.

She looked to the front door as it opened "hey Daniela, did you forget something?"

"Yes, my cake Tray, Delores is coming for a late tea," she replied as she walked to the kitchen.

"Oh," Eddie said disappointedly (there goes her being with Jamie tonight) "that's nice, is she going to stay with you?"

"If I break out the sherry…why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" she frowned.

"Like you want me to do something for you," she chuckled.

"Fine," she chuckled "I kinda told Jamie I'd hep him pack up if Ari went to bed early-he's moving house."

"And you want me to watch her?" Daniela asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay if you've made plans, you already do too much for me."

"I don't mind, she can come and stay with me, that way you don't have to worry about rushing home."

"I couldn't do that, you never really have anyone over I couldn't let her get in the way."

"She won't," Daniela said walking to the sofa "you get her things ready and tell Jamie you'll be there."

"Daniela, really, I don't feel comfortable with this, you deserve time to yourself too."

Daniela slapped her across the head "you're young, you can't sit in every weekend, I've had my fun, I'm taking her. If you wanna sit here by yourself off you go, she's still coming to mine for the night."

"Fine," Eddie said and rubbed her head as she walked to her room. Sitting on the side of the bed she called Jamie "hey, so, there's a change of plan. Ariana is going to stay with Daniela tonight."

"No movie night?" he chuckled.

"No, she'd rather have tea and cakes with Daniela and her friend…still up to help if you want," she said as she chewed on her lip.

"Sure, I'll see you whenever you get here, I'm in bridge heights, it's just off twenty-second and fifth, apartment thirty-six, on the third floor."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then, I just wanna get Ariana sorted…bye," she said and hung up.

Arriving at Jamie's a while later, she found his apartment and knocked on the door "come in!" he called.

Eddie pushed the door in and stopped in her tracks "wow," she said as the place was littered by candles.

"Hey, come in, sorry the power must be out," he called from the kitchen.

Eddie groaned as she shut the door "that explains why the elevator wouldn't work," she said as she walked to the kitchen…he looks even hotter in candle light.

* * *

An hour later they had most of his stuff sorted into piles "that wasn't so bad," he said as they dropped onto the sofa "sorry about the lights, I hope they fix it soon."

"It's okay," she chuckled "it's fun to sort out important things by candle light."

Jamie chuckled too "yeah," he drawled "I may have to redo it all in the morning, just in case I threw away stuff I wanna keep…do you want some wine?" he asked.

"Sure, but just one so I can drive home," she replied.

Arriving back with two glasses he handed her one and sat down "thanks for doing this, I'm sure you could have thought of something better to do with your night."

"Yeah, sleep," she laughed "nah, I'm kidding, I'm just building up the favours so you'll owe me someday."

"Well I owe you," he said and shifted so he was sideways "you call on me anytime."

"I'll remember that…shoot!" she yelped as the glass flew out of her hand and all down her front.

Jamie jumped up and grabbed a cloth "here, I'll get you one of my shirts to wear home," he said and walked to his room.

Coming back she took it from him "thanks…I'll be back in a sec," she said and hurried off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked back wiping her jeans with her old shirt "I can't believe I did that."

Jamie gulped as she walked towards him in his shirt…she looked so damn sexy! "accidents happen," he finally spit out.

"I think that's my cue to go," she laughed "I had fun tonight," she added as she pulled on her coat.

"Me too…I'll walk you to your car," he said and gestured for her to walk.

"I'll be fine, I got a spot right at the front door," she said as he followed her.

"I'd feel a lot better if I saw you get into the car," he chuckled.

"Fine, here I am," she said as they stopped at her car "safe and sound."

"I won't keep you, thanks for tonight," he said and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you Monday."

Eddie stared back at him "uh, Monday, yeah," she said in a daze.

"Are you okay?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"What? Oh yeah," she said and pulled her door open "I just really wanna kiss you," she whined as she climbed in.

"What?" he asked "I didn't get that last part."

"I said thanks for the shirt…night Jamie," she smiled and closed the door. Waiting for him to go inside she groaned and threw her head back against the seat "what an idiot you are Eddie," she huffed.

"Yeah, that was pretty pathetic," came a voice from the backseat.

She froze upon hearing that voice and slowly turned her head as her whole body shook with fear, her heart sank when she spotted him, this is it, she was dead.

"Hello princess," he smirked.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this one, see ya soon, JJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry for being on the missing list, bad pregnancy and now a new baby plus a nine year old to run around after. Hopefully I'll get a bit more time to write again, JJ.**

"What do you want?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"Drive," he said as he looked out each window to see had anyone noticed.

"Where?" she asked.

"Just drive, you don't need to know."

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked as her voice quivered.

"Have a long over due talk with my daughters," he replied.

Eddie clutched the wheel tightly and blew out a breath "I'm not taking you to where I live."

"I said drive!" he screamed and grabbed the back of her head "one more word out of you and I'll blow your brains out! Got it!?" he yelled as he stuck a gun to the side of her head.

Eddie nodded as tears sped down her cheek, slamming her foot on the gas she took off and rounded the corner.

"Left," he said a few minutes later.

Eddie took the left and glanced back at him, he had sat back in the seat and the gun was on the seat beside him "you can do whatever you want to me, I'll never tell you where she is."

"Shut up and drive," he chuckled.

Eddie saw a road end approach, she could only go left or right…this was her chance. Thinking quickly she slid off her belt "I mean it," she said angrily and floored it "you're not getting near her!" she yelled and slammed into the wall.

Her car crumbled like a tin can, her dad was sent through both front seats and through the windshield. Eddie was sent into the steering wheel with a bang before she was slammed back into the seat by the air bag.

Coughing and gasping for air she threw herself at her door until it popped open and she landed on the ground with a thud on glass and bits of her car. Giving herself a few seconds she jumped up and held her arm as pain shot through it, she looked to her dad as he groaned and moved, not thinking twice she took off and ran as fast as she could back towards Jamie's ignoring bystanders rushing to help her.

Five minutes later she burst through the main doors of his building, panting she took the stairs two at a time. Getting to the second floor her breathing was out of control, she couldn't go on anymore. Dropping to the floor all she could do was listen as her cries mixed with her dangerous breathing.

"Oh my god!" A woman yelled and jumped down beside her "are you okay? What happened? Nick! Nick!" she called down the hall.

Eddie grabbed her wrist "I-need-to-get-to-apartment-thirty-six," she panted out.

"Honey you need a doctor," she replied "Nick!" she called again "we need some help here!"

A man hurried to her "man, what happened here?" he asked as he got down beside her.

"I don't know I just found her like this, she wants to get to apartment thirty-six," the woman replied.

"Isn't that that cop? Jamie?" he asked.

"Yes," Eddie gasped "Jamie-my-partner-I-need-him."

"Okay, okay," he said as he slid his arms around her "I'll get you there, Gina, run ahead and knock on his door," he added as they took the stairs slowly.

…

Gina ran ahead and banged on the door "Jamie!" she yelled and banged again "Jamie! Are you home? Open up! Jamie!" she called.

Jamie came hurrying from his bedroom frowning, who was banging his door down and calling for him? Pulling it open he was faced with one of his downstairs neighbours…he couldn't remember her name "everything okay?" he asked as she looked back wide eyed.

"No, a girl, I found her on the stairs, she said she needed you, Nick is helping her up the stairs, come quick!" she said panicked and ran off again.

"What?" he frowned and followed her "what girl?" he asked as he jogged to catch up to her. He stopped dead in his tracks as Nick took the last step holding Eddie up "Eddie!" he yelled and ran to her "what happened?" he asked and brushed her hair out of her face "Eddie what happened?" he asked gripping her face.

"Car-jacked," she breathed out and fell into him "around-the-corner."

"What!" he yelled and held her up. "Are you okay?"

"She's not making any sense man, will I call an ambulance?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she's banged up pretty bad Jamie, she needs a doctor," Gina said.

Jamie looked down on her as she tried to catch her breath "I think she's more shook up than anything, thanks a million guys, I'll look after her."

"Do you need a hand getting her inside?" Gina asked.

"Thanks Gina," he replied (he remembered her names as soon as she said Nick) "but I'll be okay," he said and slid his arm around her waist "thanks again guys, sorry if she scared you," he said and led her away.

"Thank-you!" Eddie called back as she hobbled along.

Getting her into the apartment he sat her down on the sofa and helped her sit back, closing the front door he walked to the kitchen and got her a bottle of water. "Drink this," he said and sat in front of her "take deep breaths, you're okay now," he added as he rubbed circles on her hand.

Eddie took a sip of the water and closed her eyes tight as she took a few deep breaths "sorry," she mumbled a few minutes later "your place is closest."

"It's okay, I'm glad you came here…drink the water," he said and moved to sit beside her "just take deep breathes," he added and wrapped his arm around her.

Eddie leaned into him and closed her eyes, she felt herself relax immediately "feeling better already," she mumbled.

"Don't talk," he said pulling her closer "just focus on your breathing for a few minutes and sip the water."

Thinking of what happened, she shut her eyes tighter and gripped him a little tighter, thank god she hadn't caused herself much damage and could still walk.

* * *

A while later Eddie jumped at a bang "aww! Oww!" she yelled as pain shot through her.

Jamie hurried to her "lie down Eddie, lie down," he said nudging her back down. "It's okay, you just fell asleep."

Remembering what happened she opened her eyes again "have they found my car?" she vaguely remembered him calling the police before she fell asleep.

"Yeah, smashed into a wall not far from here," he replied and sat across from her, "I''m sorry Eddie it's totalled," he sighed.

"Anyone in it?" she asked as she sat up.

"No, but witnesses said they saw a guy roll off the hood and hobble away a few minutes after you fell out of the car and ran away-there was some blood left behind tough, so they should get something off that."

Eddie nodded "it's probably mine," she said holding up her arm "as well as my head, my blood is probably all over it."

"What happened?" he asked "I must have just left you, did someone jump you when I walked away?"

"Uh, it's a bit fuzzy," she lied "I had just rounded the corner and stopped at lights, next thing I know some guy is in the passenger seat with a gun in my face yelling at me to drive."

"Did you identify yourself as a police officer?"

"No," she sighed "there wasn't much time before I drove into the wall…I panicked, I didn't have my shield or gun on me."

"Eddie," he groaned "number one rule, always have you off duty weapon and shield on you."

"I lock it away when it's in the house, I forgot, I was meant to be at home with Ariana for the night."

Jamie sighed heavily "Danny wants to talk to you when you feel up to it."

Nodding she stood up "think I need to go to the hospital first. I think I damaged my ribs."

Jamie nodded and stood up "I'll bring you, just let me get my coat and keys," he said and walked towards his bedroom.

"You don't have to bring me!" she called after him and sat back down as pain shot through her "I can get a cab!"

"I'm taking you!" he called back and came back with his keys in his hand "no arguments," he added and helped her up off the chair.

Helping her into the car, he climbed in and pulled away, "they might keep you in for the night so I'll ask Danny to hold off on the questions until tomorrow."

Eddie nodded and leaned back into the seat, she was too sore and too tired to argue.

Jamie looked over at her and sighed, how could this have happened? He had only just left her. Why hadn't he seen or heard anything? Maybe he could have stopped it.

….

The next morning Eddie let herself into her apartment, it had taken everything she had to convince Jamie she was fine and he didn't need to come inside with her.

Walking to the kitchen table she sat down and blew out a deep breath, he had found her, she needed to go-and fast.

She looked up when someone sat beside her "hey Daniela…what are you doing here?"

"Jamie called me last night, he told me what happened…a carjacking huh?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"What was I gonna tell him? My dad is crazy and is hunting me down like a dog?" she muttered.

"So he's found you then?" she asked.

"Yes," Eddie sighed "he was in the back of my car waiting for me, I wasn't prepared at all."

"So what now? You're gonna pack up and run again?"

Eddie stood up "yes, he's found me, it's only a matter of time before he shows up again, we gotta go," she said and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"When are you gonna stop running Eddie?" Daniela asked and followed her "how many times have you moved that little girl to start all over again?"

"I have no choice," she replied as she pulled out suitcases "I can't risk him getting to her, I can't risk him taking her away."

"Eddie," she said softly and put her hand on hers "please think about things, this time is different. It's not fair on her or yourself. You deserve to have a life."

"I won't have one if he finds me," Eddie snapped "and how is this time different than any other?"

"You have me, you have a good solid job as a police officer…and you have Jamie," she added and watched as she closed her eyes at the mention of his name. " I know you have feelings for him, I know why you're holding back on telling him too. Tell him the truth about your father, he will help you, I'm sure of it. You know as well as I do that you can trust him."

Eddie sighed heavily and dropped onto the bed "I can't tell him, I can't be responsible for him getting hurt, he's a great guy…I can't drag him into my mess," she muttered and stood up again. "He deserves someone that's not screwed up like me, someone that can give him the world. I can't do that, can I?" she whimpered and went back to packing.

Daniela sighed and marched to her "now you listen to me young lady!" she hissed.

"Daniela I-" Eddie said before she was cut off.

"No!" she yelled "you listen here and listen good! You go and talk to Jamie! You tell him what's been going on and why you are the way you are! I am sick of watching you look scared to death every morning before you leave this house. No more running Eddie, I am not letting you walk out of my life again! This is no way to live! You stand up for yourself! You have the New York police department at your disposal! I am taking Ariana to my sons for the week and there will be no arguments! You sort this mess out and get your life back! Your poor mother would turn in her grave if she knew what a coward you are now!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Eddie stood watching her open mouthed, she couldn't believe what she had just heard coming out of that sweet old woman's mouth.

Daniela stuck her head in the room "I'm sorry to be so harsh but I love you and I want you to be happy…I'll do a bag for Ariana," she said and walked off again.

* * *

Over at the station Jamie yawned as he walked to his car, he had stayed with Eddie all night and dropped her home once she was discharged. He had wanted to go home with her and help her out for the day but she had persuaded him to go to work.

"Jamie!" Danny called as he jogged to catch up with him "geez, you look tired, did you get any sleep at all?"

"No," he yawned and scrubbed his hands over his face "did you get anything on Eddie's carjacker?"

"Yeah," he nodded and opened a file "none of the cameras between your place and where she said it happened picked up anything."

Jamie frowned, there was loads of cameras in that area "how can that be? One of them must have seen it happen."

"I wasn't finished," Danny replied "there was a guy that came forward saying Eddie pulled out from outside your building ahead of him, he was taking the same route as her."

"So he saw who jacked her?" Jamie asked hopeful.

Danny smacked him with the file "will you let me finish, the guy said once she pulled away from yours there were two people in the car. Eddie in the front and someone in the back."

Jamie frowned "how can that be? I walked her right to her car door, I would have seen someone in the back."

"Don't beat yourself up kid, he was probably lying on the floor until you were gone. The confusing part is why would your partner lie?"

"Don't point the finger Danny," Jamie said defensively "she's in lot of pain, she's not thinking straight, she could have been a little mixed up about how it happened."

Danny rolled his eyes "that's why I want you to go talk to her, you know, since you're in love with her and all. She'll talk to you, she won't tell me."

Jamie scoffed "I am not I love wit her."

"Yeah, and I wanna be the next police commissioner," Danny laughed and walked off. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow and you can tell me what she said!"

Jamie watched him go and shook his head "I'm not in love with her," he muttered and hurried off to his car, he needed to see Eddie.

….

Eddie jumped as someone knocked at her door, grabbing her gun she walked to the middle of the living room "who's there?" she called as her hands trembled.

"It's me!" Jamie called back.

Putting her gun down she hurried to the door and undid the locks "hey," she said as she let him in.

"Hey," he replied and watched as she redid all the locks "how are you? Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much," she replied "what brings you here?" she asked as she moved some clothes for him to sit down.

"I just wanted to check in on you and see if you needed anything," he replied and held up a bag "I brought you some food."

"Sub?" she smiled and walked to him.

"What else?" he chuckled.

"You're just the best," she said and hugged him tightly, pulling back a little she saw he was staring down on her, she just starred back at him. Thinking about what Daniela said she slipped her arms around his neck and slowly moved closer to him.

Jamie dropped the bag onto the table and slid his hands onto her hips, leaning in he kissed her slowly. Pulling back he looked down on her for a moment before pulling her back to him and kissing her hard.

As things started to heat up he pulled back "we can't do this Eddie," he panted.

"I thought you liked me," she said as she backed away from him.

"Hey," he said and pulled her back to him "I do," he said and kissed her sweetly, "I really do, but we need to talk about something."

"Did Daniela call you?" she asked panicked.

"Daniela?" he frowned "why would she call me?"

"No reason," she said quickly "she thinks I need someone to talk to…what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat down.

Jamie sat beside her "the carjacking," he said and watched her closely.

"What about it?" she asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Danny can't find any footage of anyone jumping into your car, no one saw anyone getting in either."

"Really? That's odd isn't it?" she lied "I mean someone must have saw something."

"Someone did see something," he nodded "he saw you pull away from my place with two people in the car…what aren't you telling me Eddie?"

"He saw wrong," she muttered.

"Eddie," he said softly "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Eddie just stared at him, before she could reply her phone rang "it's the insurance company, I need to get this…hello? This is she…what?" she yelled "that can't be! I paid it last week! Wait, wait…hello?" she asked and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My last payment bounced, my car wasn't insured at the time of the crash," she sniffed "they won't pay out a penny," she said and stood up "can you go please? I need to think."

"Eddie," he sighed and stood up.

"Please, Jamie," she sniffed "I don't wanna fight with you."

Jamie sighed again and walked to her "you need me you call me," he said and dropped a kiss on her head before leaving her alone.

* * *

The next afternoon Jamie stood in Frank's kitchen helping prepare dinner, "you're very quiet Jamie," Linda said "is something wrong?"

"His girlfriend kicked him out and is now ignoring his calls," Danny chuckled.

"She didn't kick me out," he snapped back.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Erin added.

"I'm not, don't listen to Danny, he doesn't know what he's talking about," he huffed and carried stuff into the dining room.

Halfway through dinner Danny got a message, after briefly looking at it he looked to Jamie and nodded for him to go to the kitchen. Excusing himself he followed "Baez sent this over," he said and turned his phone towards Jamie.

Jamie watched Eddie's car plough into a wall followed by her falling out of it and running away…she looked so scared. He focused on the man that rolled himself off the hood a few minutes later. His thoughts were cut off by Frank's voice.

"What is that?" he asked coming up beside him "I know that man."

Danny and Jamie looked at one another "that's the guy that jacked Jamie's partner…you know him?" Danny asked.

"Carjacking?" Frank frowned "him? Are you sure?"

"Yes dad, we have footage of him doing it, can you please tell me what you know about him?" Danny asked.

"Jamie, go get my laptop…I need to make a call," Frank replied and hurried off.

"Dad!" Jamie called after him "what do you know!?"

"You know dad always has a reason, go get his laptop," Danny said.

A few minutes later Frank returned to the kitchen and joined Jamie and Danny. Without a word he began to turn on his laptop aware both of his sons were watching him whilst sharing glances with one another.

Jamie couldn't take it anymore, "dad, what do you know? How do you know this guy? Who is he?"

"We're waiting for someone else," was all he replied and went back to his laptop.

"What? Who?" Danny asked.

"An F.B.I agent," Frank replied still giving nothing away.

"A fed?" Jamie asked "what have they got to do with this?"

"Dad?" Danny asked.

Frank sighed "that man is wanted for the murder of his wife, weapons charges, drug charges and a whole lot more."

"Who is he?" Jamie asked.

"Armin Jankovioch," came a voice behind them "thanks for the call Frank," he added and sat beside him.

"Boys' this is Agent Holden," Frank said, "Robert, these are my son's Detective Danny Reagan and Officer Jamie Reagan."

Robert nodded politely at both "so, the time has come to spill the beans, Armin Jankovioch is here for his daughters-to kill the oldest and take the younger one.

…..

Jamie was pacing the room, his head was melted, he could not take this in. "so let me get this straight," he said turning to Frank and Robert "this Armin Jankovioch is Eddie's father?"

Frank nodded "correct."

"He killed Eddie's mom, Eddie fled with her sister and he's been looking for her ever since to hurt her and take Ariana?"

Robert nodded "he made officers believe he was innocent after Eddie was pulled over for speeding and had a lot of cash on her. He told officers Eddie had taken Ariana after an argument with her mother which had left her dead. I was the one that got her out of police custody and helped her get away with Ariana."

Jamie sighed and looked at Frank "and you knew this? About all of this? You partnered her with me knowing all this and you didn't think I had the right to know?"

"Cam down kid," Danny said "I'm sure dad had a reason for not telling you."

"It's was best no one know only your father," Robert cut in "the less people knew the better, that way we knew she was safe on the street and Daniela was there to keep an eye on her too."

"Daniela?" Jamie asked "what has she got to do with anything? What could she do if he turned up at Eddie's house?"

"Eddie bumping into Daniela when she arrived in New York was no coincidence," Robert replied "she's a retired-agent.

"An agent?" Danny asked "does Eddie know? Is she even a friend of Eddie's mom?"

"Yes," he nodded "everything she has told Eddie is the truth, once I knew she lived where I placed her I asked her to keep her close and keep me informed of anything suspicious."

Jamie sighed and grabbed his coat "I've had enough of this, I'm going to see Eddie."

"She's not there!" Robert called after her.

"What do you mean?" Jamie snapped "where else would she be?"

"She's gone, like every other time he has found her," he replied.

"What do you mean gone?" Danny asked "where would she go?"

Robert sighed "I don't know where she's gone, it's safer that way, she informs me he's around and that she's moving on. She takes what she can and calls me when she settles somewhere new."

Jamie moved closer to him "you better pray for your own sake that I find her!" he hissed and stormed off ignoring Danny calling after him.

"Danny go after him," Frank sighed "we all know what he get's like when he's in this mood."

"Kid! Wait up!" Danny yelled as he ran down the drive after him.

"Leave me alone Danny!" he hissed.

Danny grabbed him and pushed him into his car, "what are you gonna do? Where are you gonna start? You need to go home and calm down, we'll start again on this tomorrow."

Jamie sighed "she can't just be gone, she knows she can trust me, she wouldn't just take off."

"Jamie, the kid is scared for her life, for her sisters life, you are not on her mind at the moment, go home get a good night sleep. I'll see what I can find out and I'll call over in the morning."

"Okay, thanks Danny," he said and climbed into his car, Danny was right, he was tried, he couldn't think straight.

…..

Arriving home he let himself into his apartment and called Eddie for the hundredth time since he'd left his dads "Eddie, it's me again, I just wanna know you're okay, you don't need to tell me anything else, just tell me you're okay…I'm really worried about you, please call me back."

Sighing he dropped his phone onto the counter "damn it," he sighed "Damn it!" he yelled and hurled his keys across the room.

"Hey," Eddie said quietly from his bedroom door.

Whirling around quickly he looked her up and down, he stood looking at her for a few minutes before making his way to her "Eddie?" he said relieved and pulled her into a tight hug.

 _ **A/N hope you enjoyed this one, I'll try get next chapter out some time next week.**_


End file.
